A really worthless date!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: What if Oliver went on a date with Sophie, the girl seen briefly in 'Killing Me Softly With His Height'...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: In this story that's set during early season 3 of Hannah Montana, Oliver goes on a date with a girl named Sophie even if he doesn't want to.**

* * *

><p><strong>A really worthless date!<strong>

**Oliver Oken and Sophie Robertsen are walking next to each other on the way to the local pizza-place.**

"Oliver, isn't today a beautiful day?" says Sophie.

"Eh, sure..." says Oliver in an emotion-less tone without looking at Sophie.

"What's wrong?" says Sophie.

"Nothing! I'm fine...!" says Oliver, but that's soo not true. Fortunately for Oliver, Sophie doesn't suspect anything.

A few minutes later they get to the pizza-place.

"You're gonna pay for the pizza, right? I've only got about 15 dollars with me..." says Sophie in a low voice as she look at Oliver with a cute little childish pout.

"Sweet niblets!" says Oliver, using Miley's special cathphrase. "Fine! I'll pay..."

"Are you mad at me, Ollie?" says Sophie.

"No!" says Oliver in a hard voice. "And also...only Miley, Lilly and my mom can call me Ollie."

"If you're not mad, why do you speak to me as if you don't wanna be here with me right now?" says Sophie.

"Things have been sort of difficult lately and I haven't had time to rest and get my strength back." says Oliver.

"Is that the whole truth?" says Sophie.

"Yes! Drop the whole question-thing!" says Oliver.

"If you hate me just say so instead of doing what you do, Oliver." says Sophie, who look very sad.

"Come on! I don't hate you, it's just that I don't feel a spark between us." says Oliver.

"You don't have any romantic feelings for me?" says Sophie in a low soft voice.

"No! I'm sorry..." says Oliver with a calm friendly voice.

"So why did you agree to go out with me?" says Sophie.

"When I was about so say no you became a freakin' cry-baby and I just wanted to make you happy." says Oliver.

"That didn't work!" says Sophie. "I wanted a real date with a guy who actually want to hang out with me."

"That's something I can't give you. My body is here, but my heart is somewhere else." says Oliver.

"There's another girl in your life...? Who is she? Is she cute?" says Sophie, who look like she's about to cry.

"Actually there's no girl in my life. Not in that way. I like Miley and Lilly, but only as friends." says Oliver.

"They are cute! Do you ever kiss them and such?" says Sophie.

"No! You have a very sick and dirty imagination!" says Oliver with an angry look on his face.

"Like you never have perverted things on your mind, Oken!" says Sophie.

"This date's crap! I'm goin' home now and you can pay for your own stupid pizza. Bye!" says Oliver.

"Oliver, let's try again..." says Sophie.

"Too late!" says Oliver. "I should have said no when you asked me out. You're a lame cry-baby."

Oliver walk out from the pizza-place and head for home.

The next day he meet up with Lilly at the beach.

"Oliver, how did the date with Sophie go?" says Lilly.

"One of the worst dates I've ever had. Right up there with the Pamela-thing." says Oliver.

"That's really bad." says Lilly.

"You bet! It ended with Sophie crying on the floor." says Oliver.

"It sure is a bad date if the girl's on the floor crying." says Lilly.

"Yeah, but I'm not in love with her and I don't wanna fake it, beacuse that would be wrong and really not okey." says Oliver.

"I agree, Oliver. Nobody should fake love just to make someone happy. That's not nice." says Lilly.

"Where's Miley?" says Oliver in an attempt to change the subject of the conversation.

"She has some sort of Hannah-thing...I think..." says Lilly.

"I see..." says Oliver. "Wanna go see a movie, Lils?"

"Sure, Ollie! Sound's nice." says Lilly with a smile.

"I'm headin' home for a shower and to change my clothes and we'll meet here about an hour from now." says Oliver.

"Okey! You'll find me right here, Oliver!" says Lilly.

"Awesome!" says Oliver as he stand up and leave.

"See you later, Smokin' Oken!" says Lilly with a soft cute girly voice.

"Oliver's a really nice guy! Someday he'll make a lucky girl very happy, for sure!" thinks Lilly to herself as she smile a little.

Lilly walk home to pick out a cool outfit for her 'movie-date' with Oliver.

**The End.**


End file.
